Mistletoe, Mischief, and the Mystic Moon
by Casa Circe
Summary: Hitomi teaches several couples the significance of a certain Mystic Moon plant and has various degrees of success. [Millerna x Dryden] [Folken x Eries] [Merle x Dilandau] A Christmas Crack-fic.


**Mistletoe, Mischief, and the Mystic Moon**

A Christmas Crack-fic

_NOTE: Merry Christmas! _

_I had the sudden inspiration for this silly thing today so I put it down as quickly as I could. Hope it brings you some joy._

.

.

.

.

.

People on Gaea tended to take Hitomi Kanzaki's pronouncements very seriously. After all, the girl from the Mystic Moon had proven time and again the uncanny accuracy of her psychic abilities.

And while Hitomi always used her powers for the greater good, she had a little known mischievous streak, which she decided to indulge during the holidays. After all, it had been years since the war had ended and a prolonged period of peace brought few opportunities for merriment.

So when she found that a certain plant in the Fanelian forests resembled mistletoe from Earth, she knew she could have some fun.

.

.

.

.

"I don't make the rules," Hitomi said with a shrug, expertly concealing her immense amusement. But she saw the serious expressions on her first victims' faces and knew that they would not take her words lightly.

"This plant grows almost everywhere!" Millerna Aston protested with a blush.

"Would kissing me be that terrible?" Dryden Fassa asked slyly.

"I didn't say that," the princess replied, "It just seems very….unscientific, don't you think?"

"There is much science cannot account for," Dryden explained, "And Hitomi has been right about every mystery so far. I wouldn't risk it, would you?"

Millerna's blush deepened. "I suppose not."

"Then, it's settled," Dryden said with a grin.

Millerna frowned but with a sigh of resignation she pulled Dryden towards her and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss eagerly. Neither of them broke away.

Hitomi smiled. Some people just needed a little nudge.

.

.

.

.

Her next targets were more challenging. The Mystic Moon seer knew she would have to adjust her approach. It had been tricky enough to get them both in the garden and standing under the strategically-placed mistletoe plants. She then had to make a reference to the cultural significance of the tradition.

"This was a way of showing goodwill and camaraderie," Hitomi elaborated, "A symbolic, diplomatic gesture."

Folken Fanel and Eries Aston still looked skeptical. So the girl decided to add another flourish.

"And not to perform this would be considered extremely impolite," Hitomi said seriously. And she knew at once that her gamble had worked.

"Well, then, we must respect this Mystic Moon tradition," Folken declared solemnly, though Hitomi sensed that he was more eager than he let on.

Eries raised an eyebrow skeptically but did not protest. "Indeed."

Despite everything, Folken was not yet so bold as to initiate a kiss with the woman he so admired so he simply raised her hand to his lips reverently.

Eries said nothing but the look of wonder in the princess' face told Hitomi that she had made some significant progress. She would take this as a win.

.

.

.

.

Her final victims had the most complicated circumstances. It had taken a long time for them to move past their history and to be on civil terms with one another. It had taken even longer for them to develop their friendship, though it had grown to be something quite intense since both of them prized loyalty so much.

Neither of them even realized how much they were attracted to each other and there was no way that they would admit this much, even to themselves. Hitomi knew it was time to speed things along.

"No way that this is true," Dilandau Albatou protested. "You can't believe this, can you?"

Merle did not meet his gaze, a blush deepening on her cheeks. "Well, Hitomi's usually right about these things."

"It's ridiculous," Dilandau muttered, trying to conceal the blush forming on his own face.

"She said we would be cursed if we didn't do it!" Merle argued, "What have we got to lose?"

"I still don't trust any of this sorcery from someone from the Mystic Moon, and besides…" Dilandau began when his tirade was interrupted by the cat-girl grabbing his collar, and covering his mouth with hers.

Pulling away quickly, Merle blushed harder and said as cheekily as she could manage, "See? No harm done."

Dilandau stared at her for a few incredulous moments before pulling her to him for another kiss that she eagerly returned.

Hitomi surveyed the results and was pleased. "My work here is done."


End file.
